


A Villainous Crush

by MagicaCat



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Accidental Suggestive-ness, Awkward Crush, Blatant Flirting, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Slice of Life, lots of blushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicaCat/pseuds/MagicaCat
Summary: After being kidnapped so often by my city's favourite antagonist, I appear to have developed a bit of a crush on him.He's a huge flirt, but... is it possible he could feel the same..?(probable one-shot. If the muse allows, it may continue!)





	A Villainous Crush

**Author's Note:**

> I had been kidnapped by Megamind and his henchman Minion so often that I had lost any fear I'd once had of them. In fact, I was starting to quite enjoy the time we spent together - bantering with Megamind was always fun - and was even beginning to consider them friends. Of sorts.
> 
> One night, I'd been working late and of course, the moment I stepped out of the office doors, the sky opened and I was drenched in seconds.

***

I opened the door to my apartment in relief, kicking my soaked shoes off by the door, flicking on the soft lamp that I loved, and quickly discovered I wasn't alone.

I bit back the surprised cry at seeing my favourite blue supervillain sitting on my overstuffed and oh-so-comfortable couch, my cat purring contentedly in his lap, and waited to see what on earth he was about to drag me into this time.  
I was a little concerned when he didn't move.  
Stepping closer, I saw he was sound asleep, leaning against the soft sofa cushions and breathing evenly, his lashes dark against his skin.  
I reached out and gently cupped his cheek, stroking my thumb across its soft angle. He stirred and a small smile curved his mouth but he didn't open his eyes.  
"Hey" I whispered.  
His eyelids fluttered and opened, his eyes a dark emerald in the gentle light.  
"What are you doing here? Is everything okay?"  
He leaned into my touch, one hand hesitantly coming up to clasp mine where it still lay against his cheek. That surprised me a little - he'd never been especially tactile with me. Then again, I'd never initiated a touch either.  
There was a long pause and I gasped as he suddenly leapt to his feet, grinning manically and striking a dramatic pose.  
"Miss Selene!" he boomed. "Prepare to meet your doom, for I, Megamind, Metrocity's greatest supervillain is here to-" He yelped in surprise as my cat, deprived of a warm lap, took a flying leap from the sofa onto his shoulder and began rubbing her face on his, purring up a storm.  
Megamind deflated a little, sighed, plucked her gently off his shoulder and deposited her back on the couch.  
"Darn it, how dare you have such a comfortable sofa? My plan was ruined" he said irritably, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at me.  
"I'm truly sorry, Mr Supervillain" I teased, giggling. "Next time you want to break into my apartment, may I suggest you wait on one of the tall stools from the kitchen? They're much harder to fall asleep on."  
His lips twitched at that but he schooled his expression into one I supposed I was meant to find intimidating, his eyes sweeping over me.  
"You look like a drowned rat" he told me bluntly, but I heard the concern in his tone. "And you're dripping all over the carpet!"  
He walked toward me, flapping his hands comically. "Go! Go and get changed before you catch pneumonia!"  
I bit back a giggle at how cute he was and disappeared into my bedroom in search of dry clothes.

*

A quick change later, I walked back into the living room with two steaming cups of Chai tea. Megamind was standing at my somewhat disorganised desk, his back to me, studying the drawings strewn over it. Hearing my footsteps, he turned with a rather sheepish grin and a blush across his cheeks, one of them in his gloved hands.  
I chuckled as he attempted to apologise without actually apologising for snooping at my stuff and handed him one of the cups.  
"It's fine" I reassured him. "I wouldn't leave them out if I was bothered about anyone seeing them. It's just something I do to relax."  
He took the cup with an air of surprise and glanced back at the mess of paper. "I'm rather impressed with how you capture the mood." He tilted his head, his brilliant eyes narrowed slightly. "And the movement of your subject - you have skill."  
"...Thank you." I felt a blush start across my own cheeks and quickly looked away, something he didn't miss if his cocked eyebrow and the beginnings of a mischievous smirk were anything to go by.  
I cleared my throat and picked up my sketchpad, setting my cup down as I did so and replacing it with a charcoal pencil.  
"It's fun and easy" I told him, flipping to a blank page and starting to sketch. I glanced up a few times, but only minutes had passed before I held the pad at arm's length, studied it critically for a moment, then turned it to show him with a grin.  
His eyes went wide as he saw I had drawn him, framed by the large window, his long fingers wrapped around his teacup. I'd managed to capture his slightly bemused expression and the small smile just beginning to play around his mouth.  
He took the pad from me, staring at the sketch for such a long time that I started to worry I'd accidentally offended him.  
When he looked up and gave me a genuine and completely adorable smile, I wasn't sure if the swooping sensation in my stomach was relief or... something else.  
"You fnd me this irresistable?" he asked teasingly, then stepped close, so close that I caught his scent - Gods, he smelled good. Like leather and something clean and sweet - and reached out a hand, holding my gaze.  
I froze, my heart suddenly thumping hard, feeling like my mouth was stuffed with cotton. He was slightly taller than me, I had to look up at him when he was this close.  
I'd never noticed that before.  
'He really does have beautiful eyes' I thought, frantically focusing. My heart felt like it was about to pound its way right out of my chest.  
Megamind's fingertips gently brushed mine as he plucked the charcoal pencil from them, stepped back, and flipped the page of my sketchpad.  
"My turn!" he told me playfully, his grin suggesting he was well aware of the effect he'd had on me and found it rather amusing.  
I threw him a look and sipped my tea, trying to convince my heart to stop hammering so hard.  
He was sketching with consummate skill, his hand flying over the page. I tried to sneak a look but he mock-scowled at me and possessively tilted the pad closer to his chest. He didn't seem to be looking at anything other than the page and I was incredibly curious as to what he was drawing.  
I found out a few minutes later when he stuck the pencil behind his ear, glanced over his page with one eye closed, then turned the pad to show me.  
He'd drawn me.  
Though not as I was right then, perched on the desk with a cup clasped in my hands. Instead, I was surrounded by art supplies, a smudge of paint on my cheek, a pencil stuck through my perpetually messy hair, clearly lost in whatever I was creating. It was beautiful, like some kind of soft-focus dream image and I was... honestly rather speechless.  
I took the pad in surprise (and yes, okay, a little in delight too) and after a moment, I looked up to find him gazing at me, worrying at his lower lip.  
"It's beautiful!" I told him, resisting the urge to hug him and he smiled tentatively, relief replacing the mild concern on his face. "-though you've been way too flattering!"  
He shrugged, his cheeks flushing again. "That's how I see you." He gave me a sly look. "Anyway, you can talk! I know I'm the most handsome supervillain in the world, but-"  
He stopped as the oven timer pinged loudly, and I was actually quite glad of the distraction. That's how he sees me..?  
"Sounds like the pizza's ready!" I exclaimed, covering the awkward pause and starting toward the kitchen.  
"Oh. I'll- head off then" said Megamind, looking around for his cloak and finally locating it on the corner of the couch with the cat curled on it.  
"You're welcome to stay," I blurted. "It's still raining, you don't want to catch cold."  
He stopped trying to get my stubborn kitty to relinquish his cloak and raised an eyebrow at me. I felt my face heat as my traitorous imagination constructed an image of Megamind getting soaked, having to change out of his jumpsuit... I turned away to get the pizza from the oven to cover it.  
"Well. If you're sure-?"  
I nearly dropped the pizza. I hadn't actually expected him to accept, I didn't even know why I had asked. Just... Every time he smiled at me, I felt my pulse speed up. I couldn't get enough of his smooth voice (truthfully, it was kinda pleasurable to listen to at the best of times) and I kept losing my train of thought whenever we made eye contact.  
"Of course!" My voice squeaked slightly and I tried very hard not to look at him, knowing he'd likely be smirking at me for it. Curse that big brain of his.

*

Despite the fact that I was suddenly hyper-aware of everything about him, Megamind was an incredibly entertaining conversational partner. He had me in stitches with recollections about his past fights with Metro Man, domestic shenanigans with Minion and even some experiments that had gone abysmally (though not dangerously, thankfully) wrong.  
In turn, I told him about my family, stories from my childhood and current work/home nonsense. I wasn't as good a storyteller as he was, but he listened with what seemed like interest and laughed as I described the ridiculousness of the everyday office drama I had to deal with.  
"I think" he told me thoughtfully, after I described an irate customer refusing to give any details whatsoever about their order but insisting that we sorted the problem (that they also refused to name), "that I would have attempted to blow up the city a lot more if I had to work in customer service."  
I snorted into my root beer and raised the glass to him. "Amen to that!"  
He grinned and clinked glasses with me, then studied me over the rim of his until I felt my heart flutter.  
I cast around for something to distract my thoughts; they had regained their track but it was a decidedly less innocent one than it had been at the beginning of the evening.  
"Hey, uh... you never did tell me why you felt the desire to break into my apartment tonight?"  
He looked quickly at me, saw I was teasing and his expression went very sheepish. "Honestly? I was on my hoverbike and didn't want to get soaked in the rain. Do you have any idea how much this stuff weighs when it gets wet?" He gestured at his studded collar and the equally metal-filled gloves he'd discarded by the side of his plate. "Plus, the cloak looks awesome, but it creates one hell of a drag factor when it's drenched."  
I giggled at the sudden mental image of him being pulled back by a waterlogged cloak.  
"Then, despite you breaking in, I'm kinda glad you stopped - that doesn't sound very safe!"  
"I didn't really 'break' in. I picked the lock."  
I snorted and eyeballed him. "You do know that's still technically breaking in?"  
He looked genuinely surprised at that and I laughed as I began to clear the dishes away. "Anyway, I'm still glad you stopped."  
He offered a shrug and gave me a sideways glance, a smirk beginning to pull at his lips. "Would you be _that_ devastated if I never kidnapped you again, Miss Selene?"

***

The early hours of the morning found us curled on the sofa, watching a loud and explosive action film. Megamind was scornfully pointing out all the flaws in the villain's plans and I was more entertained by his comments than the film itself.  
"Look, look! Watch this, it's never going to work!" he said excitedly, and smugly muttered 'told you so' when everything backfired.  
"Maybe he planned it to backfire" I pointed out. "He might have something even worse in the works and this is a distraction."  
He swivelled his head to look at me, smirking. "You watch too many films."  
"Oh sure, nothing to do with living in a city with the world's greatest supervillain" I teased and he snickered.  
"Even _I_ wouldn't presume to think something so primitive would have any effect!"  
"I guess the movie world is lucky their bad guys don't have your big brain" I laughed and he pulled a face at me, still giggling.  
There was a sudden lull in the noisy movie and I looked back at the screen. The leading man was having a heart to heart with his 'best friend' (read: tacky romantic subplot) as they promised to look out for each other and that they'd do their best to survive.  
Ugh. Sappy moments always annoyed me, get back to the explosions already.  
I turned to ask Megamind if he thought these moments were as irritating as I did and found he'd dozed off again. I was surprised, though not exactly displeased when he shifted a little and ended up leaning lightly against me.  
I turned the volume down (it really was a loud film) and pulled the soft throw from the back of the couch over him, then relaxed against the cushions to watch the rest of the film.

***

I guess I must have dozed off myself as I was suddenly aware of waking up, still on the couch with the TV showing static.  
Megamind was right, the sofa was way too comfortable for its own good; I felt so cosy that I didn't want to move.  
I stretched a little and started slightly at a sleepy protest from beside me.  
Megamind had curled closer in his sleep and his face was gently pressed to my neck, I could feel his warm breath. I didn't know whether he'd thrown an arm around my waist or I'd taken his hand and placed it there - our fingers were still warmly interlocked, it could have happened either way. I couldn't tell which legs belonged to whom, they were tangled up mostly under the soft throw.  
Oh gods.  
My heart was thudding so hard I thought once again that it was going to burst right through my chest and I turned my head slowly, until I could see him clearly.  
At rest, his features were even gentler, his skin flushed a delicate shade of lavender, sleep-warmed.  
Daringly, I nuzzled him gently. He murmured and stirred before pulling me closer and snuggling deeper into the crook of my neck, his little goatee tickling me.  
I softly, hesitantly, stroked his brow with my free hand, marvelling at the silky feeling of his skin, how the shadows played across what I could see of his face.  
Whether he felt my touch or my scrutiny, I don't know, but I was suddenly gazing into the rich green of his eyes.  
"M...Morning."  
He blinked and abruptly sat up, seeming to realise where he was all at once.  
"Oh god! I'm sorry! I didn't mean-!"  
"Hey whoa, it's okay!" I held both hands up and immediately regretted it when he shrank away.  
"I- Oh my god, I didn't- I'm so-"  
"Megamind. It's okay" I said soothingly, taking his hand. "Do you hear me complaining?"  
He seemed to calm at the touch and his eyes lingered on our hands for a moment before he raised them to meet mine.  
"..No?"  
I smiled and failed to hold back a yawn despite the fluttery feeling in my chest. "Mmm, sorry. You want coffee?"  
He was gazing at me, eyes wide, an expression of relaxed alertness slowly replacing the shock.  
"I'd... love some."  
Once I had sorted out which legs were mine, I lurched gracelessly to put on the coffee pot and feed the cat, trying to fix my unruly hair so it was mostly out of my eyes as I went. I sensed more than heard him cautiously step into the room behind me (he moved like a cat) and turned to offer a freshly-brewed cup.  
"...Thank you."  
"My pleasure" I yawned, flopping down on one of the high stools. "Will Minion be worried about you? You can borrow my phone if you need to call him."  
"No, he won't be worried. I suppose he'll assume I was terrorising you all night."  
I giggled into my mug at that and Megamind blushed, realising how it sounded, but he smiled for the first time since we'd woken up and guardedly took the stool opposite me.  
"I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."  
"You didn't, really" I assured him. "We just kinda ended up that way. It's no big deal."  
I was very glad my voice was steady and casual. My heart was still fluttering and I could faintly smell his scent on me, which was _not_ helping matters. "You didn't get a kink or anything, did you?"  
"I _beg_ your pardon?" he asked, turning wide, startled eyes on me and it was my turn to blush.  
Furiously.  
"Oh my Gods, I meant... I meant a pain! Like from sleeping in a weird position!" I clarified, hiding behind my hands.  
"Tch, and here I am getting my hopes up thinking you were making a pass at me, Miss Selene" he winked, then burst out laughing as I howled muffled curses at him.

***

 


End file.
